


Bad Luck

by Tetsuu_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: High School, Hugging, M/M, Nightmares, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsuu_writes/pseuds/Tetsuu_writes
Summary: Kageyama is not very good at showing affection. Hinata being pretty oblivious didn't make it any easier.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago and found it again.. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was hard for Kageyama to concentrate on his homework.

Well, it always was, but this time it's even worse. 

He was sitting in his room, the smell of his Mom's cooking filled his nose, because of his open door. But that wasn't it. It wasn't the fly that flew around and against his window 2 times a second, not the volleyball in the corner of his room that begged him to be touched and used, or his hunger. 

It was this orange ball of fluff on his bed. He had laid down while learning and fell asleep way too soon. His hair was wild, a bit wet at the ends; he had taken a shower. It looked really soft, his hair, that is. Kageyama had to fight himself to not just gently stroke Hinatas hair, swirl his fingers inside it and massage his scalp.

"Oi." 

"Mmh..", Hinata mumbled. 

"Oi, Hinata, wake up, you can't sleep right now, food is almost done and our homework isn't, stupid", Kageyama told him. 

"But m'sleepy..", he said again, positioning himself better, his cheek now squashed against Kageyamas knee. He looked way too cute to handle, which made the boy angry, sort of. 

"You didn't do anything all day-", he said,"-except for school and training."–"Yeah, duh", Hinata said, eyes closed.

It couldn't be training and school that had made Hinata so sleepy, so Kageyama wondered for a second. Did he not sleep well? Did he stay up for long? He couldn't possibly ask him that out of the blue, so he did it his way, instead of the right way. 

"You can sleep at home, dumbass, just finish your stupid homework so we can eat", Kageyama said, roughly tearing his knee away from Hinatas face, which hurt the ginger. 

"You are such a brute, Bakageyama!", he frowned and held his cheek in his hand, pouting. Oh no, that's really fucking cute, Kageyama cures in his head.

"Just get this done, stupid", he said, finishing his own homework of which he was certain that most of it was wrong, he at least had tried. Kageyama focused his attention on his window a few seconds. When he looked back at Hinata, the boy looked like he was about to burst out and say something, but Kageyamas mean glare stopped him just in time. Hinata froze. 

"Uh-..", he definitely wanted to say something. Kageyama grew impatient when Hinata started playing with his fingers nervously. 

"Just! Spit it out", he sighed. 

"Well, it's already past 9pm and.. we'll be having food and I get sleepy after I eat and.. it's a long way home so.. I thought.. I could maybe-", he was blabbering, but Kageyama knew exactly what he wanted, and without hesitation said: "No fucking way."

"B-But Kageyama it's-", he was interrupted by Kageyamas mother.

"Boys! Food is ready, come set the Table for me!", she yelled from downstairs. 

"Coming!", Kageyama yelled back, jumping up from his bed and looking at Hinata. 

"C'mon", he said, running downstairs. 

"Foul start!!", Hinata shouted, following him as fast as he could. 

After the table was set and a bit of bickering and fighting between the boys, Kageyamas mom put food on their plates. 

"Thanks, mom", Kageyama said, earning him a weird stare from Hinata. His head swung to Kageyamas mother. "He knows how to say thank you?? That's really surprising!", the fun thing was that Hinata was totally sincere and didn't notice the death glare he got from Kageyama. Kageyamas Mother laughed a bit, it was like her laugh could make flowers grow. 

"Well, of course he can, Kageyama is a polite boy", she said smiling at her son. Kageyamas mother is a beautiful woman, really kind and totally the opposite of Kageyama, only considering personality though. They looked exactly the same, Hinata thought. If he would put a long black wig on Kageyamas head and applied some make up, he would totally look like his mom. 

The woman's eyes wandered from her son over to Hinata. "Kageyama talks a lot about you", she said smiling. She and Kageyama talked about everything and anything, no secrets kept. So of course she knew her son was hella gay, and had quite the crush on one of his teammates. 

"He talks about me? What kind of things does he say then?", Hinata said grinning. He is oblivious, to Kageyamas relief. 

"The thing I hear most is-", she prepared herself to imitate her son, Pulling her hair up and frowning,"'Hinata's receives are so crappy!' and.. 'I wanna punch him, he can't be nervous before a game!"

Hinata nearly fell out of his chair. The imitation was on point and he had to hold his stomach because it hurt from laughing so much. Kageyamas ears turned pink.

"Oh, and sometimes it's more like-", again she held her hair and frowned at Hinata," Ahh, he is so cute, I wanna punch him so he stops being cute!"

Hinatas laughing died down and he looked at Kageyamas mother, wiping his laughing tears away. 

"W-what cute?", Hinata looked Kageyamas way, who's eyes were glued to his plate. Before he could raise his voice, his mom spoke up again. 

"Its already late and your way home takes some time right? Why don't you spend the night here? We have enough space and you are very welcome", she said, smiling softly at Hinata, "But I do need you to ask your mother first." Her smile was so beautiful. If Kageyama smiled like this, would it look the same? Would Hinata ever find out? 

"Yes! Yes please, I'm very sleepy already! I'll go call her", Hinata explained, smiling brightly. 

"Oh, hell no", Kageyama mumbled under his breath. 

'Damn you, mother', the Raven haired boy thought. 

20 Minutes later, Hinata had already made the couch a bed for himself. He was wearing a shirt, in fact, one of Kageyamas shirts. The neck part of it was so loose, it didn't stop falling of one of Hinatas shoulders, revealing soft, pale skin. No matter how often he would push it up, it would fall down again, so after the, what felt like, hundredth time he gave up on it and just let it be. He was wearing an old pair of shorts from Kageyama, too, the only pair that didn't fall from his small hips.

Hinata looked happily at himself. He thought he looked like a flying squirrel when holding up his arms. 

Kageyamas mom came in one last time, asking if Hinata had everything he needed, if he was comfortable. She was so kind to him. She kissed Hinatas head goodnight and left to her sons room. Kageyama was sleeping already, so she kissed his forehead and went to bed. 

„Goodnight, Tobio.“

Hinata didn't have any problems falling asleep, he could sleep anywhere, just, staying asleep was more challenging for him. He was dreaming weird stuff again and he did not like what he saw. Things happened really fast, he could barely keep track of it. But he could see himself. Suga, Nishinoya, Tsukishima.. 

He looked around until he saw Kageyama. Out of the blue he started shoving Hinata, yelling at him, but not like their normal little fights, not like their playful banter. It was entirely different from normal. He said things that deeply hurt Shouyou. 

The small boy woke up in a cold sweat his hand clutching at Kageyamas shirt. A look at the clock, that was over the doorframe to the kitchen, told him it was 2am. Great. 

Hinata thought about his dream, or whatever he could still recall of it. It was all blurry now after waking up. But one thing Shouyo could never forget, even if he wanted to. 

„I found someone who's better than you“, Kageyama had said. 

„I don't need you anymore. I never want to see you again“, were his words. They echoed in Hinatas head again and again, like a broken record. 

Hinata stretched out his hand, reaching for the small table where his glass of water was standing and drank it in one go. His throat still felt dry, somehow. He tried to fall asleep again, but he was too scared of the dream. He thought if he fell asleep again, then he would see the same dream again. He didn't want that, not at all. 

He got up, walked around for a bit. Then he had an idea, a bad one at that. He creeped his way up the stairs without making a sound. He went to Kageyamas room. Hinata held his ear to the cold wood to hear if the boy was awake. When the only thing he heard was soft snoring, he opened the door and walked in, watching Kageyama closely, before he opened his mouth.

"Psst..Psst Kageyama. Are you awake?", Hinata asked, his voice nothing but a whisper. Kageyama woke up at that, but let his eyes stay closed. "Psst Kageyama.. I can't sleep. Can I sleep here?", Shouyo whispered next to Kageyamas ear. He had to hold himself back from groaning and yelling no. 'If I don't reply, he will most certainly sleep here..yeah good Idea', Kageyama thought. He didn't move a muscle, even after Hinata climbed in his bed. He didn't have to shove Kageyama away, there was enough space for both of them. Kageyama moved a bit to figure out which way his teammate had layed down. Seconds later, he could feel Hinatas breath on his face. It was a bit warm and smelled like toothpaste. 

"I wish you would smile more often, Kageyama. I think you would look nice..maybe", the smaller one mumbled, only because he was certain Kageyama was asleep. But he wasn't. 

Hinata didn't know what he did or why he did it, but he took one of Kageyamas hands and placed them on his head. ‘He sure as hell sleeps tight‘, was what he was thinking. 

Kageyama knew in an instant that his hand was in Shouyous hair and it was inappropriately soft. He couldn't keep quiet anymore, so he opened his eyes only for him to stare directly into Hinatas brown ones. For 5 seconds, they just watched each other, neither of them saying a single word. 

"Stupid, what are you doing?", Kageyama asked, pulling at his hair a bit before letting go. Oh, why did he let go. 

"Ow, Kageyama, that hurts! Man..", Hinata whined. "I couldn't sleep, so I came here", the boy explained himself, rubbing his scalp. 

"I thought you were 'Soooo sleeeepyyy'", Kageyama imitated Shouyou, looking at him, too lazy to inch away.

Hinata flinched, remembering his words from just hours before. 

"I-I know I said that and I fell asleep fast but I- I had a, uhm", he stopped himself. Was he really going to tell Kageyama that he had a nightmare? Kageyama of all people? 

Said boy rubbed his eyes, while waiting for a response. 

"I had a nightmare." 

Kageyama looked at Hinata for a few seconds. The sleepiness he felt was stronger than anything else in that moment. Normally he would have made fun of him. Normally.

"So, uh. What was it about?", Kageyama asked, moving around a bit to get comfortable.

Hinatas face flushed the tiniest bit. Without noticing, Kageyama had inched closer to Hinata, their faces closer than ever before. When he spoke, Kageyama could feel it on his cheeks.

"U-Uhm... The team was there. We were on the court. The court suddenly changed into a.. a black void. When I looked around, I could see you standing there. You said.. uhm-", he stopped himself again, looking at Kageyamas covers, unsure if he even cared about this stupid dream of his.

"...I said..?" 

When Hinata looked up, he saw Kageyama watching him with his eyes now more awake. He was waiting for the redhead to keep going. 

"You said that you found someone who is better than me... And that you don't need me anymore.. That you would never, ever toss to me ... ever again.." 

Hinatas voice was soft, not near crying, but deeply hurt. He knew that it had just been a dream, but the thought of Kageyama never tossing to him again made him terribly sad. What did he lack? Why was he not essential for winning? What do others have that he doesn't..?

Kageyama watched Hinata closely, his eyes never leaving the expression of the redhead. 

His nose was scrunched up the tiniest bit, his eyebrows were deeply furrowed and his eyelids were heavy, even through his angst. Kageyama noticed that Hinata was in fact hurting, a lot. 

"Hinata.. that wasn't real, it was just a dream..", Kageyama said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. 

Hinata pressed his face in Kageyamas pillow, laying on his stomach even closer to the taller boy. He groaned loudly. Kageyama watched him with questioning eyes. When his head came up to gasp for air, he turned to Kageyama, pouting. 

"I know it was a dream, I really do but.. the thought of you finding someone better than me is.. -" 

His head fell onto the pillow again and his shoulders started shaking. He started sobbing. Kageyama didn't deny him that. What if he'll really find someone better than him? What will he do then? Was it because of height? If it was, Hinata wouldn't understand anything anymore.

Kageyamas little heart was breaking into pieces at the boy that cried into his pillow. He wasn't good at comforting people either. 

"A-are you crying, Hinata?", He dared to ask, even tho the answer wasn't all that necessary. It was fairly obvious the small boy was crying, when he lifted up his face once again. 

He was full on sobbing, snot sliding out of his nose, tears rolling down his face. He was an ugly crier, Kageyama thought. 

"I-I'm not cry-crying, Ba-Bakageyama!!", Hinata sobbed, wiping his hands over his wetted cheeks, in an attempted to dry them, but new tears soon followed, as he hiccuped.

While Hinata gasped for air, Kageyama was panicking. Big time. He was extremely bad at comforting others, he never knew what to do or what to say to them. What would make Hinata feel better? 

"Oi, uh... Do you.. want.. uhm.." 

He was at a loss of words, he couldn't do this. Talking wasn't his strong suit, anyway. He knew only one thing that made Hinata happy on the court. Maybe that would work. 

Kageyama held up his hands, the way Karasuno did when they waited for the others to high five them. He was shaking a tiny bit, nervous, because he didn't really know if it would help. 

"..Hinata..", he whispered softly. Said boy looked up, a bit confused at Kageyamas held up hands. Was he gonna hit him? Hinatas mind went blank as he sobbed out. 

"D-Don't hit me p-please! I'll leave right away, please!" He rolled into a small ball and cried into his chest. 

Now Kageyama held back. He didn't want to hit him, not at all! He was trying to help, but maybe that wasn't a good idea after all. But something else bubbled up in Kageyamas throat. It just came out.

"Are you stupid or something? I'm not gonna hit you and I am not going to replace you, either, Hinata!" 

He took Hinatas hands in his, sat up with him and looked deep into the gingers eyes. 

Hinata blinked once. Twice. 

"...You... aren't..?" 

"No. I'm not", he reassured.

"O-Oh. Sorry about that, then", he said, calming down quite a bit. Hinata went and tried to free his hands from Kageyamas grip, but when he did, it got harder. Kageyama gave yet another squeeze, his eyes never leaving Hinatas. 

"I won't.. I will never replace you. You are my first partner. My first... Friend." 

His grips loosened and his face got.. softer in comparison to just moments before. He never thought he would admit to Hinata that they are friends. 

He left go as fast as he could and pushed Hinata off of his bed, his cheeks turning a light pink. Did he really just say that? 

Hinatas butt collided with the floor, but he could not care less.

"We're... Friends." 

Hinata and Kageyama were friends. Real friends. 

The small boy jumped up from the floor back on Kageyama and embraced him in a big hug. While he was grinning wildly, Kageyama was trying to leg go of him. 

"Don't touch me, stupid!!", He quirked and fiddled around in Hinatas arms. 

He couldn't believe himself that he told Hinata that. Of course they we're friends but now that he said it out loud it will get to Hinatas head. He will not shut up about this, ever. 

'This is bad', Kageyama thought to himself. That was the opposite of what he wanted to do. He had planned to be even meaner to Hinata. To call him more names, tell him how crappy his volleyball is and that he still has a very long way to go. He wants to call him stupid and Boke and yell at him. He thought, if he was just mean and rude enough to Hinata, maybe Hinata would stop liking him. That he would stop wanting to be tossed at, because then, and only then, Kageyama could forget him. Then Kageyama would stop thinking about his soft hair and lips, his deer eyes and his smile. 

But Kageyama made everything worse. He wanted to give up on Hinata, but luck didn't seem to be on his side

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and Kudos are always welcome!! 
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter at Tetsuu_ art!! I'd love to chat about these boys!!


End file.
